<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's my Type by catsukii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143013">That's my Type</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii'>catsukii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mild drama just because, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Requited Love, Romance, Turning my daydreams into a fluff fic amirite laid ease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having grown up with Hajime and Tooru, the three of you were kind of inseparable. Though, your relationship felt a bit different with Hajime than it did with Tooru... Wonder why that could be?</p><p>(or I keep daydreaming about boyfriend Iwaizumi so I decided to write self-indulgent fluff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 x 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ne, are you guys hungry?"</p><p>"Hm, trying to hide your own desire to get food behind a front of consideration, huh?"</p><p>"Hu~h?" You sneered, "If I'm hungry, I'll say it! I was just asking if you guys wanted to eat as well!" Pouting childishly, you looked away and yet remained walking beside the two boys. They had just finished volleyball practise at the gym and you were bored, after almost falling asleep in your club room while waiting on them; not that you completely minded, and so that boredom had turned into a slight desire to eat.</p><p>"Stop being annoying, dumbass and let's go eat." </p><p>A smile lit up your face as you skipped ahead slightly in order to poke your tongue out at Tooru, "See? That wasn't so hard now, was it, Tooru? You should learn from Hajime."</p><p>"Of course Iwa-chan would agree to go if you say it!"</p><p>"Really?" Genuinely confused, Tooru received the same clueless look from both of his best friends though Iwaizumi's more subtle and nonchalant as a result of being so used to ignoring the bickering that both Oikawa and yourself got into, that he had learned to block it out when he needed to.</p><p>With a single finger resting on your chin, as if to mock him, you questioned as if the answer was obvious, "Isn't that just 'cause he's nicer than you?"</p><p>"How mean, [Name]-chan!"</p><p>"I'm only saying the truth~" Smiling, you returned back to facing the path you were on as the three of you headed in a familiar direction to the cafe that you all liked. Luckily for the three of you, the cafe had Tooru insisted that they had a really amazing milk bread recipe that was so soft and fluffy that he almost couldn't get enough of. Iwaizumi really liked the coffee jelly and the tofu though they didn't have his favourite food but that wasn't really an issue. And you enjoyed trying all sorts of sweets that they had on the menu, and today you were craving the coffee ice cream parfait.</p><p>Iwaizumi reached the building first and held the door open for you to which you smiled in thanks, breaking into a small snicker when you saw how Iwaizumi casually let the door swing into Oikawa leaving him practically scandalised. The two of you walked side by side to get a table and Oikawa followed with a pout.</p><p>Once at a table, you slid into a booth and Iwaizumi slid in across from you. Oikawa took the seat beside you as you eagerly grabbed the menu to scan through the sweets, already knowing what you were wanting to get, "What're you getting this time? I think I'll get something different this time." Oikawa broke the silence and created conversation while you scanned the page and Iwaizumi sat back silently.</p><p>"I already knew what I wanted before coming in," you admitted with a cheeky smile, "I've been thinking about this baby for years." A clear exaggeration, though you simply pointed to the dessert and licked your lips from the excessive saliva building in your mouth, "I'll get the one next to it then," Oikawa responded simply as he stood back up and departed to go and order and pay for the food. Once Iwaizumi and yourself were alone, you quickly brought out your phone to check a few notifications from your friends at school and then placed it down to see Iwaizumi already looking at you.</p><p>"Something on my face?"</p><p>He shook his head, "Nah, sorry I was daydreaming."</p><p>"Are you tired? Was practise alright?" Leaning forward a little, you became unusually fidgety and slide your phone to the side, in front of you as you started running your fingers over the laminated page of the menu, tapping your fingers on it too as if to some unknown beat in the back of your mind. Iwaizumi noticed but didn't bring it up, knowing that you happened to become restless sometimes. He sighed, however, when recalling practice.</p><p>"Shittykawa went ahead and taunted Kyoutani into coming to practise so Kyoutani was aggressive the whole time while Oikawa was being the sadistic dumbass he is. He only showed up for a few spikes and then stormed out." The more the vice-captain spoke, the more you could see the annoyance forming on his face. Your cheeks lifted a little from the small smile that had formed on your face and you reached over to softly poke Iwaizumi right in between the eyebrows, "Careful Hajime, you let them stress you out too much."</p><p>He huffed, yet he didn't back away nor brush you off, though his eyes went a bit cross-eyed when you let your finger slide down the bridge and off of the tip of his nose, "If I don't say anything then they'll probably never get anything done." </p><p>Humming, you leaned back a little in your seat and rested your chin in your hands as your elbows were holding your arms up on the table, "Yeah... Kyoutani always looks angry... Maybe you should tell Tooru to cut it out and Kyoutani can use the gym to let out some stress or something." Iwaizumi nodded, agreeing and also listening, "You give doesn't advice sometimes, I just assumed Kyoutani didn't like the sport."</p><p>Exhaling a breath, you couldn't help but to roll your eyes, "right, so he just shows up to somewhere he hates with people he hates for fun." You voice dripped with sarcasm and Iwaizumi pouted a little in response, though he didn't say anything to refute anything you said, "I think he likes volleyball but maybe he doesn't feel like he's apart of the team. And seeing as he's only put on for his really strong spikes, he probably doesn't bond with anyone."</p><p>"Who doesn't bond with anyone?" Oikawa slid back into his seat beside you, gently placing his change and receipt on the table.</p><p>"Kyoutani."</p><p>Instantly, both Iwaizumi and yourself saw the annoyance on Oikawa's face and he looked away, "Urgh, why're you guys talking about him? Did Iwa-chan tell you, [Name]-chan? I wanted to set for him heaps today but he just growled and stormed out."</p><p>"I wonder whose fault that was."</p><p>"Exactly my thoughts," Nodding, you agreed with Iwaizumi and as it usually was, it was once again Iwaizumi and yourself against the captain and setter. He clearly saw it, too.</p><p>"You guys are always ganging up on me!" </p><p>His lips jutted out like a pouting child and you laughed a little, leaning into him as if to ease his burden, "Sorry, captain, maybe the team should treat him like a teammate and not a ticking time bomb, just a suggestion!"</p><p>"Okay, okay!" Oikawa hurried, "can we stop talking about him, now?"</p><p>Though you weren't entirely pleased, you knew Iwaizumi had at least listened and considered what you had said and even if they didn't do anything with the things you said, you were glad to have someone hear you. So, in response, you nodded and hummed in reply, fingers tapping on the menu once more while the three of you had to keep waiting for your food. You didn't know what to say, seeing as nothing interesting had really happened to you that day.</p><p>"What'd you do in your club today?"</p><p>Iwaizumi was already watching you, his eyes seemingly only focused on you and caring about you, you barely heard Oikawa fake a gagging sound when your eyes lit up, straightening when Iwaizumi smile seemed to grow and mirror your own, "I'm reading this manga, I think you'll like it! It's got these huge humanoid giants that eat people and the characters..."</p><p>If it were anyone else, you would've been careful with how much you revealed about your adoration for manga and anime because sometimes people tended to become less interested the more you spoke, because of how quickly and eagerly you got into this specific topic. Iwaizumi was probably one of the only people to ask about what you were reading or watching, just so he could hear you rant about something cool or overwhelmingly sad that had occurred. </p><p>Oikawa listened for a few minutes before losing focus and giving up to go on his phone to scroll through social media, smiling from the likes and comments on his pictures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 x 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Urghh... I woke up but then I fell back asleep! So I had to rush and I didn't get to eat breakfast, this sucks." Groaning as you walked beside your friend, you couldn't find anything else to do to dismiss this annoyance inside of you. You hated that your bed had been so warm and comfortable when you woke up, you loathed that your eyes had fallen back closed only minutes after deciding to start getting ready and you were beyond frustrated that you had missed breakfast because you knew you would be so hungry later in class.</p><p>"That's no one fault but your own." Iwaizumi declared simply. Even if he was right, he didn't really have to say it, "yeah, well, I don't really understand why school has to start so early! Plus I have to help the gardening club today, too, so I probably won't even be able to eat!"</p><p>While you rambled, you had been looking out into the early morning sky, displeased by the cold air that nipped your cheeks and nose, so you missed the way Iwaizumi had started rummaging into his school bag and pulled a plastic wrapper out, "here."</p><p>He handed it over to you, and you took it with ease just to read the words that were sat over a cute, shining and sweet bread inside it. Some more people started walking by to get to Seijoh and a couple of them bid you a good morning, along with the boy next to you.</p><p>"Morning, [Name]-chan, Iwaizumi-kun."</p><p>"Yo," he replied half-heartedly. </p><p>"Myey, Hamna-cha"</p><p>"Don't speak with your mouth full," your friend replied with a click of her tongue, "I'm guessing you woke up late again, huh?" Caught and exposed, you nodded solemnly and continued eating the bread, somehow becoming more livelier the more you consumed, "good thing, Iwaizumi-kun is here to take care of you when you forget." She snickered, raised a single brow almost like she was hiding something, or like she knew something that you didn't.</p><p>"I know, right." Admitting, you smiled and licked your lips, proceeding to clean the inside of your mouth of the wet bread in your mouth with your tongue, "thanks, Hajime."</p><p>He hummed noncommittally, making sure he remembered to get a new bread in case the same thing happened again.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, Daikoku-kun is pretty cute but I'd never date him, same as Haruto-kun." Your friend, Akari, admitted while the three of you sat around your desk in class on break. There was a few minutes before the next period started, which was sports so you and your friends liked to get changed quickly so that you could all just stand around and talk for a bit.</p><p>Thinking back to the two boys that Akari had mentioned, you could agree that they were pretty physically appealing but she was also right in that they weren't boyfriend material at all. Not that it mattered to you, really.</p><p>"What about you, Hana-chan?" You questioned to keep the conversation going. Said girl had reached the door of the class so that the three of you could head on over to the soccer field. Hopefully, the activity that your class had to do today wasn't too strenuous because that wouldn't help your lack of food situation at all. Being tired after exercise with no food to give you the energy you lost would only help to make you fall asleep in class.</p><p>"I mean..." her cheeks tinted pink, "we all already know, right?"</p><p>Akari rolled her eyes, "Ah, the almighty great king, he who shall not be named lest we want to be beheaded by the Fanclub. You've got no taste, Hana."</p><p>Of course, you all knew of Hana's attraction to Oikawa and you were just glad that she wasn't as obsessive as the other girls in school who had even formed a self-proclaimed protective squad that were determined to keep the volleyball captain protected and everyone's property to admire and support from a distance. No one could touch him if someone spoke to him, they had to be monitored and girls who thought they had a chance of being his girlfriend were promptly put in their place.</p><p>It was kind of worrisome, how deep their attraction to him was.</p><p>"Hey," you spoke up, lightly elbowing Akari's arm to get her attention, "we should be glad she just admires his physical appearance like a normal person would, I think we can all agree he <em>is</em> attractive."</p><p>The brunette nodded, looking all too grateful and appreciative of the fact. Hana almost looked offended, "Hey, I will not become some blabbering little girl who does any and everything for some stupid boy." She crossed her arms and you giggled, "And I mean that about boys in general! Not just Oikawa-kun, and I wasn't saying that to insult <em>him</em> specifically, so sorry if I made you upset, [Name]-chan.." It was like the more she spoke, the more her confidence was crumbling away so you worried to reassure her, "No, no! I totally get it, and I really love that mindset, Hana! I love how independent and <em>not</em> boy crazy you are, you're so logical and, like, <em>really</em> glowy and pretty when you talk like that."</p><p>Her eyes softened, "[Name]-chan... when we're older and successful from our own merit and hard work, please give me your hand in marriage."</p><p>Akari laughed from a scene she had witnessed way too many times, "She's already giving it to Iwaizumi-kun."</p><p>You turned to look at Akari, bending slightly when Hana placed herself on your back ad started rubbing her cheek on your shoulder like a cat, you held her up and made a noise of innocent confusion, "what?"</p><p>"It's no use, she'll never get it, Akari. That's why I'll have her; my precious, little [Name]-chan." She kept hugging you and you smiled from the affection. Akari nodded sighed, "at least it's the vice-captain though, and not the captain.." Your friends both agreed wholeheartedly and you watched, suddenly feeling out of the loop. Akari and Hana were always reminded of how lucky the three of you were that it was Iwaizumi and not Oikawa, even if you didn't know it, because the Fanclub would no doubt go ballistic seeing as you already had a huge advantage by being Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's childhood best friends.</p><p>"Enough of that, aren't we merging with another class today?"</p><p>"I think sensei said it was class 5," Hana answered. You brightened with a smile for a reason that was already clear to the other two. </p><p>"That's Hajime's class!"</p><p>No one said anything about the way you hurried to get to the soccer pitch faster with the new information.</p><p> </p><p>"Hajime!" </p><p>Iwaizumi turned to see you as if he hadn't already been looking for you after finding out that your classes were merging. He raised his arm to rest on your shoulder and leaned slightly into you as if instinctively, "make sure you take it easy, I'll bring you food later when you're watering the plants." Then he clicked his tongue, "I still don't get why you keep volunteering to help the gardening club water some plants. It's their job."</p><p>In response you merely smirked and leaned into him, poking his side, "the anime club was just made to laze about, Hajime." </p><p>Although you loved hanging out in the club to catch up on manga and snack on food, you were obviously taking advantage of it just so you could be lazy and indulge yourself. To make up for it, you enjoyed helping other clubs occasionally just to try new things and ease other classmates burdens.</p><p>"But thanks, Hajime." </p><p>He smiled down at you in response, "of course, [Name]."</p><p>Hana and Akari had been watching and listening from the side, gushing at the close contact and friendship between the two of you but refused to say anything unless they wanted to break the cute and almost-intimate air around the two of you.</p><p>The teacher simply made the two classes participate in simple running drills. Most of the class whined and simply took to jogging or even walking like Akari, Hana and yourself did while you occasionally caught sight of Hajime jogging a fast pace around with some friends from his class and bypassing many people that cheered him on jokingly as they walked. </p><p>"Should we do something after school?" Akari wondered aloud, her arm was looped with yours and Hana skipped ahead, frequently turning around to walk backwards and face the two of you to say something or to pitch in, she perked up and agreed quickly, "Yeah! Let's go do something fun! Arcade, karaoke, crepes~" Quickly spitting out ideas, your smile grew, beaming, "Sounds fun! But I don't know cause I might walk home with Hajime and Tooru again."</p><p>"Go out and treat yourself." You jumped slightly at the close and familiar voice that you loved listening to. He almost sounded stern like a parent and slowed to a light jog to cut in, "I have to make sure that dumbass doesn't overwork himself, you should buy yourself something sweet and get that new tropical parfait you were staring at yesterday at the table next to ours."</p><p>Red rushed up to your neck and to your cheeks, forcing a pout upon your lips because you knew you had been watching another girl happily eat her parfait while you had been eating your own coffee ice cream parfait. You just couldn't help it! It looked delicious with passionfruit and cream, strawberries, mango and kiwi with whipped cream on top. He smirked when he knew you were flustered from being caught and exposed, "I-I will! I'll buy some for you guys, too!" You quickly glanced and Akari and Hana, "my treat!"</p><p>"Wahh~ Iwaizumi-kun, you have to let me have her!"</p><p>Hana whined while holding you protectively, watching Iwaizumi and Akari smirked when she realised what was happening, you merely laughed from being hugged from your friend again, glad to see her happy by your offer beyond anything and Iwaizumi watched, silently staring as if thinking deeply about what your friend was implying.</p><p>He responded with a simple reply and returned back to jogging,</p><p>"No way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3 x 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's... a love letter, right?"</p><p>It was the morning, already too early to deal with this but you couldn't deny that the letter of affections did make you feel a little excited and giddy. Thinking that someone may look at you romantically, think about you on a daily basis and even gain the courage to write their feelings on a page to convey them to you. Even though this didn't really seem like something Iwaizumi would do because he was always so straightforward and diligent about these types of things even when he didn't show any particular interest to romanc- wait, what? Why would you even consider Iwaizumi when thinking about who could have possibly let this in your shoe locker?</p><p>"Oh~ It is!" Hana perked up and clapped in excitement, grabbing your shoulder to catch a glimpse at the writing on the envelope which stated your name. Breathlessly, you felt goosebumps rise on your arms and you frowned a little. Sure, there was a letter of someone's secret affection for you but here you were hoping your best friend was the person who had sent it? You felt silly and confused. His face seemed to morph into your mind, his smile when he looked at you and his caring eyes when he scolded Oikawa for being stupid and only thinking about himself. </p><p>Hurriedly, you held the letter close to yourself and looked around you to see if anyone stuck out but there was nothing but students passing by to get to their classes and the odd couple of them staring because Hana had spoken a bit too loud. You tried to remain calm but the warmth on your cheeks and your neck was all too real, making you embarrassed and you cursed your mind when the only person that filled your mind was Iwaizumi. Too nervous to open the letter because you realised that you <em>wanted</em> the sender of the letter to be Iwaizumi, and you felt trepidation because there was a big chance that it wasn't from him. </p><p>Then it also made you feel bad because you knew you would probably have to reject this person if this really was a real and genuine love letter.</p><p>"Are you okay? You're really red." Akari commented, leaning in a little to see your face when you pouted and looked away, "are you gonna open it?"</p><p>You really just wanted to stuff it in your pocket and walk away and you were seriously grateful that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had morning practise.</p><p> </p><p>It was weird. How throughout the day the idea of liking Iwaizumi, the idea of holding his hand and kissing his cheek just became something you realised that you really wanted to do. It was odd how the thought of doing those things with someone like Tooru or even this nameless stranger who went out of there way to come to school early and put the letter in your shoe locker didn't entice you at all. And you found it even peculiar that you had only realised these things now. You liked Hajime, you liked him a lot. He cared about you, he brought you food when you forgot to get up early to get breakfast and he made sure you ate during breaks and didn't exhaust yourself. </p><p>He walked you home practically every day and never even got tired of hearing you talk about the things you had done or the anime you had seen. Sometimes he even went out of his way to ask about what you were watching so you could fill him in on what you liked and he really listened.</p><p>You always listened to him, you waited for him (and Tooru) for practise to end so you could walk home together and just thinking of the times when the two of you would gang up on Tooru or when he would rest his arm on your shoulder casually, now made your stomach lurch and your cheeks burn. A smile pulled at your lips.</p><p>"Why're you smiling?"</p><p>Hajime pulled a chair from the desk in front of you and took a seat, Tooru was still greeting some of the girls in your class so it was just the four of you, including Akari and Hana,</p><p>"Probably because of the letter she got!"</p><p>"She still hasn't opened it," Akari replied, taking a bite of her omelette roll. </p><p>"Letter?" Hajime questioned and peered at you curiously. You burned and looked away, "you got a love letter?" He continued and you nodded, pulling out the paper from your desk to place it down, "it's.. not a big deal," Hajime didn't give any indication that he had been the one to place it in your shoe locker, "I'll just have to reject them, anyway." Smiling awkwardly, you could feel their eyes on you.</p><p>"Well, at least read it! For them?! For me!" Hana whined and almost resembled a child who didn't get something they wanted to which you huffed and started by carefully sticking your nail in the envelope in order to open it. Your hands trembled, you realised, and you paused because what the hell were you doing? Opening a love letter right in front of Hajime? And he was just watching you?! Looking up, you almost flinched when you realised he had been staring right at you, his dark, olive-green eyes so stern and focused on you that you couldn't help be struck frozen, the two of you staring at each other until Hana shoved you lightly, "Oi, chop-chop!"</p><p>"Wait, Hana..." Akari, as the perceptive girl she was, seemed to have caught on and your cheeks burned, no doubt being visible to them as well.</p><p>"Whaa~ [Name]-chan is so pink and cute~ did Iwa-chan say something manly that made you swoon?" Tooru strolled in with a grin on his face and you hid your face away behind your hands causing the volleyball setter to pause, "Huh? Seriously?!"</p><p>Akari sighed, gently taking the letter from you, "She got a love letter, can I take a look?"</p><p>They heard you mumble something indecipherable and Hana eagerly learned into Akari to get a look as the slightly taller girl opened up the letter to read the contents, a small frown growing along her lips which made Tooru get closer to read it too while Hajime watched, silently, </p><p>"This is... really sweet, it's kinda gross.." </p><p>Akari started holding the paper away from her, Hana gaped, grinning and took hold of it, "Hey, wait I wanna see!" Tooru moved closer and the two read it together. You looked up at them just as you heard Hana's voice. </p><p>"[Name]-san.." she started off dramatically, one hand holding the paper while her other was resting on her chest, "You're so pretty... and kind... I can't stop looking at you! You're so-"</p><p>"Hey, [Name]-chan, he's used the wrong 'you're'," Tooru snickered and Hana joined in, but kept reading so her voice was shaking, "Y-You're so s-smart and friendly to everyone, I couldn't help fall for you!" Hana kept going strong, even as your face was just getting darker. You refused to look at Hajime and it seemed like he had nothing to say.</p><p>"G-Guys... come on..." You muttered hopelessly.</p><p>Hana continued, this time looking from you and to the paper as if she were the one confessing, "I don't mind starting out as friends!" she said, "but I hope you'll come to like me, too!"</p><p>"Hana, stop please.." </p><p>Hajime looked from the two of you, back and forth and sighed loudly, gaining everyone's attention, "that's enough, alright? Give it here." Hana pouted but did as he said, handing the letter over so he could pass it to you, while he did so, he only looked at you and waited until your eyes met his. You noticed him looking a bit fidgety, "so, uh, what're you going to do?"</p><p>"You're not going to accept it, right?" Akari asked. Tooru looked at her and then to you, "Eh? Why not?" He was smirking and quite frankly you didn't want to ask what he was thinking. Simply put, you shook your head and started fidgeting with your fingers on your desk, a clear tell that you were nervous.</p><p>"It's flattering, of course, and it sounds really sweet and genuine but I can't accept it."</p><p>"Can't? Not don't want to? Why's that?" Tooru asked innocently, a small calculating pout on his lips. Hana blushed at the sight, watching him like how she watched the cute cats at the cat cafe the three of you liked to go to.</p><p>"I-..." Your eyes flickered to Hajime. He saw you but perhaps he didn't see the same thing Akari and Tooru saw, your eyes came back down to the letter, "I just can't..."</p><p> </p><p>The letter was signed with a place to meet after school where this person would reveal themselves. And yet all you could think about in class was that the other person would be Hajime. The way your gut tightened when you imagined it was as sickening as it was sweet and you wondered why it took so long for these feelings to come to fruition when you had been thinking about Hajime for years before this moment. How it had become so normal to always be thinking about him that you just forgot to put a name to the reason for all of this. </p><p>Your biggest tell should've been in the way Tooru didn't even compare to Hajime. And you weren't even regretful in saying that because the setter got his ego inflated by girls at school way more than enough for you to feel bad about it. Tooru was your best friend, the two of you could talk and offer banter and advice as friends would but Hajime was different in the way that he and you could do the same but those thoughts were also accompanied with feelings of warmth, nerves and the gleeful knowledge that you could do or say anything with him plus the thoughts of how much you wanted to entwine your fingers in his big hands, hold his biceps and wrap your hands around his firm waist and kiss his cheek.</p><p>The thought of your usual sleepovers, only this time Hajime spooned you and you woke up to the sight of his face... It forced you to cover your face with your hands to keep your classmates from seeing your pink face and your bright, uncontrollable grin. </p><p>So, the love letter you had received full of this anonymous person's emotions had to be rejected because you were absolutely taken by your best friend. And now you had to think about how to go about this.</p><p>The first period after lunch came and went though you barely retained what had happened. You knew now, that you had to keep these feelings inside but you knew at least Akari knew something... that would explain those comments she would make about Hajime without explaining them to you. But the action of telling Hajime was an entirely different issue. You could hardly focus in class, chin rested in your palm as you leaned your elbow on your desk. You were hunched forward, mind scattered and eyes staring into nothingness. </p><p>"Oi."</p><p>Rolling your lips in, you glanced at the clock but turned away shortly after when hearing your name being called, "Hm?"</p><p>Hana's wide eyes caught you by surprise seeing as you had been so in your own mind the entire time, "You doin' okay?" </p><p>"Yeah..." Almost as if you were bored, you drawled on listlessly and sighed deeply and clearly Hana hadn't taken that as a good thing, "that was a big sigh, [Name]-chan."</p><p>Hana was the kind of person who if she didn't get the answer she deemed good enough, she would overthink it too much and worry herself. You planted a smile on your face and tilted your head cutely as if imitating your childhood best friend and held out a peace sign, "Of course! Can't wait to go home, to be honest!" You didn't want to worry her with your newfound revelation just yet.</p><p>After a few more periods, Akari had caught on to your listlessness and found herself a bit annoyed by how much you were trying to conceal it, "you sure you're alright?" She'd ask, only for you to say that you were fine, just getting a bit tired, which was kind of true but not at the forefront of your mind.</p><p>After the final school bell rang, you walked out into the hallway between them, the three of you sticking together to ensure you didn't get separated from the cluster of students heading to their clubs or to go home. They lead you to the shoe locker where you swapped your shoes, as did they, and then they lead you to the grass area near the janitors shed outside. You noticed a boy there, some boy that you had barely really seen in school when you got closer to him. He was fidgeting, red-faced and eyes flickering from you and then to the ground. </p><p>It was a cute sight, almost pulling on your shoujo-heartstrings because the scene felt so familiar. But you knew what you had to do. Hana and Akari stood by, close enough for them to support you but far enough that they couldn't really hear what was being said. By the sight of the boys' shoulders dropping, his face falling slack and surprised, they knew you had told him you couldn't date him. They knew why as well.</p><p>Walking back to them, they thought the pinkness on your cheeks was a cute sight.</p><p>"Are you going to the anime club now?" Akari asked, her arm looped with yours. Exhaling, you shook your head and grabbed your phone from your pocket to check the time. There was still some time before Hajime started practise, "I'm just gonna tell Hajime I'm going home and go, I don't know what it is but I'm in that 'eat food and sleep' mood,"</p><p>A warm hand grabbed at your forehead. "Are you sick?" Flinching as you hadn't expected the contact so suddenly, you smiled and told her you were okay, "we'll wait for you and walk you home then."</p><p>You lost wanted to say no, that you didn't want to make them wait even though you really just felt like walking home alone. But you didn't want to do that to them. There was something forlorn that hung over you that seemed to make you come across as listless and unlike your usual self, judging by how your friends were reacting. They walked you to the gym, just in time to see Hajime on his way in after getting changed. Your eyes might have drifted to his shins, up to his thighs and then his behind, too. Your eyes quickly snapped up to his face when Hana called out to him when you forgot to.</p><p>"Oh, [Name]... you alright?"</p><p>"Huh?" He was asking too? "Of course I am, why're you asking?"</p><p>You smiled and he stepped closer so he was in front of you, you felt warm and something nauseating in your stomach. Moving your hands to rest behind your back where they fidgeted together helplessly,</p><p>"I don't know, you look... off, I guess? Did you meet the person who gave you the love letter?" The way he normally looked at anyone was different from how he looked at you, you noticed. It made you a bit flustered, it made you almost forget to answer. You perked up and quickly answered, "O-Oh, yeah! Yeah, uh, I just met with him, it was this guy from another class... I said I couldn't date him..." </p><p>"[Name]-chan, we're gonna wait by the entrance, 'kay?"</p><p>You turned to see your two friends walking off, "sure thing," turning back, Hajime didn't take his eyes off of you but now he looked like he was thinking, or even analysing you, a small and almost unnoticeable frown along his lips, "what do they mean? You're going home? Are you sure you're alright?" You didn't like the small frown and you wanted to see him smile so you simply smiled and stepped back to gesture that you were going to leave, "Uhh~ yeah! I mean, I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna head home and eat and then probably take a nap."</p><p>"Eh? You're not gonna wait for us, [Name]-chan?" Tooru pranced by and paused, to wait for you to answer and you looked away briefly, almost as if afraid of facing Tooru head-on so he didn't try to decipher what was up with you just by watching your facial expressions and body language. Oikawa was scary like that sometimes, but other times it was comforting. </p><p>"Go inside, Oikawa." Hajime murmured, and some kind of tension grew when you looked back at him to see his expression, still the same while Tooru silently walked but didn't stray too far from the door, you guessed. And the tension that had somehow formed from nowhere started to make you nervous, but it was confusing because you didn't even know why you felt this way. Sure, you had just realised your feelings for him but that didn't mean anything really had to change. </p><p>"Seriously, Hajime I'm fi-"</p><p>"Yeah, Akari and Hana said that you said that too, before after lunch. You know you can talk to us, right." He said it like a statement, a fact and you agreed instantly, ".. to me?" And he almost seemed unsure, </p><p>"Of course I know that! I trust you most out of everyone!" Hesitant to get him to understand and to make sure he didn't question it, you stepped forward and you had accidentally raised your voice, "so please, I swear there's nothing wrong," a crooked smile made your way across your lips, still unable to get why your friends weren't getting it.</p><p>Yet, his frown turned deeper and he looked like he was even getting angry! You took his arm and held it in both of your hands, your fingers felt so cold against his heated skin, his muscles so prominent and firm and your knees almost gave out on you. Why did touching him have to feel so different now? God, you just wanted to wrap his arm around your shoulders and hold his hand and cuddle his chest but here he was staring at you like he wasn't going to see you again.</p><p>"H-Haji-"</p><p>"Look!" His voice got louder and you jumped a little in surprise, his voice was stern and it was like he was scolding you, "You don't have to be fine and maybe you're telling the truth and you're really alright!" His voice was growing into a yell, your lips parted to say something but you couldn't speak, "but don't just say you're okay with that look on your face!"</p><p>"Huh!?" Without meaning to, you had also raised your voice, "You guys are all the ones trying to find an issue that isn't there! And I'm allowed to deal with things on my own!"</p><p><em>"Yes but there's a time when you have to reach out to people! You're too nice, [Name]!"</em> Iwaizumi's mind flashed back to the confession you got in the form of a letter, to the way your face burned bright pink, flustered and happy. He visibly cringed as if he was in pain, <em>"It's one of the reasons why you're so easy to fall for!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Well, I can't help being who I am so I don't understand why you're so angry!"</em>
</p><p>He gritted his teeth and scoffed when you didn't even realise what he said, of course, you wouldn't care about what he had to say about people falling in love with you. You didn't care much for romance, to begin with, and you had never noticed his feelings for you.</p><p>You would've worried about how loud he was shouting if it wasn't for what he yelled out next, brows furrowed and eyes hardened and determined, <em>"I'm angry because you're too kind! You're so friendly and sweet and gorgeous and I thought I was going to lose that to someone else today!" </em>His fists clenched, squeezing his fingers and you were almost scared to say something back, worried that what you were hearing was what you were thinking it was.</p><p>
  <em>"Even if I agreed to date him, that doesn't mean you'll suddenly lose me, stupid!"</em>
</p><p>That one might've scratched at your throat because you had forgot to swallow the saliva in your mouth, dazed and astounded, mind clouded with affection but also irritation towards the same person, you huffed and you could've laughed at the ridiculousness he was suggesting. Did he really think that if you suddenly got a boyfriend you would just stop associating with him and Tooru?</p><p>But Iwaizumi's blood was pumping in his ears, he couldn't see anything but you and he silently cursed you because even when you were frustrated at him, you were still so pretty and cute. And he was so annoyed because he was letting his emotions get to him. After Akari had approached him between classes to ask if he knew why you were acting strange, he had to spend the entire rest of the day worried about you. Even more worried because he had never done anything about his feelings, while someone else had confessed with an actual letter that was proper and genuine. He wasn't necessarily scared... but it did make him nervous.</p><p>But now you had rejected this guy that he didn't even know you were still being spaced out and kind of sluggish. Something about it just didn't sit right with him, and yeah, maybe he was overstepping and it was really nothing, but he just wanted to see you smile for real. He felt like seeing that would not only make his day better but also convince him that there really was nothing wrong.</p><p><em>"Yeah,"</em> he spat, eyes blinded with anger, <em>"Maybe you're right, and maybe I am stupid but I can't stand the thought of you dating anyone!" </em>He licked his lips and huffed and his heart thumped in his ears and he hardly heard what came from his mouth and out came with it <em>years</em> of his deeply-repressed affection and desire and yearning for you.</p><p>
  <em>"Because I've been in love with you for so long, idiot!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4 x 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Because I've been in love with you for so long, idiot!"</em>
</p><p>The way his voice reverberated around you until it became quiet again, you had hardly even realised that the gym door had been closed possibly thanks to Tooru, because it undoubtedly shocked you more than you would admit. The way he had yelled with so much unbridled frustration and conviction almost had you squealing in joy. You had never seen anyone feel this way about you right to your face. Of course it was understandable because confessing your feelings to someone could be a scary and daunting experience but when Hajime yelled it to you, you couldn't help smiling in complete glee.</p><p>He stared at you until he looked away to the ground and your head tilted because you weren't sure what he was going to do or say now. Puffing your chest out, you took a step closer to him and wrung your hands together behind your back. Leaning your weight on your right leg, your hip jutted out as you sneered, your smile unable to be contained, "Ehh~? You even call the person you love an idiot, huh? How mean." </p><p>You could even hear the excitement within your own voice. Using your leg that you were mostly leaning on, you kicked off of the ground and took off in a run, arms that had been behind your back were now moving to reach out to the boy in front of you. At the sound of sudden feet running on the ground, Hajime's eyes snapped up and widened at the sight of you running straight at him, "catch!" Was all the warning he got before you jumped and connected with him, legs wrapping around his waist as he yelped and assisted by wrapping his arms around the middle of your back.</p><p>Looping your arms around his neck, you pulled him into a hug so your face met the material of his shirt between his shoulder and his neck. Humming, you let yourself indulge for a few seconds as he muttered your name with awkward shock and you pulled back to look at him, smiling and when your brow raised almost smugly, his shocked expressing almost showed the realisation on his face but he was still stunned,</p><p>"You like me, Hajime? How embarrassing nufufu~" Your arms squeezed lightly and he returned the squeeze with his warm, thick arms on your back, pulling you somewhat closer. Amongst his hold on you and the loud admission of his feelings to you, you felt like you could cry from the exhilaration and the adoration you felt for him. And he saw that, watching you smile at him like he had made all of your wishes come true and he found that he didn't even know that he had been waiting for this. For you to look at him like this.</p><p>Relatively annoyed that you had gotten the better of him, he looked away but he couldn't do that for long, wanting more than anything to make sure he didn't forget the ecstatic look on your face and his cheeks started turning red, colouring beautifully against his tanned skin. </p><p>"I mean.." He tried to convey that <em>yes, he loves you,</em> but he also knew you were messing with him and you still hadn't really answered his feelings. If this was someone else, he'd think that he was being rejected <em>and</em> humiliated for having these feelings. But your voice, close and hushed but still heavy with emotion, stopped that train of thought.</p><p>"I might not have been aware of them but these feelings are definitely there, so take care of me, okay?"</p><p>And Iwaizumi's knee's almost trembled when you told him something he had been having dreams about like it was the easiest thing to do. Your cheeks mirrored his, pink and glowing and your eyes were shining. He jumped a little when you started to slip and made sure you stayed put on his waist, holding you tight and not wanting to let go. Truthfully, he would've smoothed his hands down your back to hold you up by your ass but he didn't want to make you uncomfortable or risk you wanting to let go. </p><p>He was amazed by the blaze of determination in your eyes, trying to reply with a giant eyes and you surprised him again when you leaned forward to gently place your forehead on his. He was almost looking cross-eyed at you and his heart was getting so loud that he was sure you could hear it. But you were also sure he could hear the thumping of your own heart, too. While his mind was trying to catch up, he barely heard you speak again when he watched your eyes, and how they were trained on his lips when you whispered, "...and I'll take care of you, too." And you promised it with a chaste kiss, bringing your neck forward with your lips in a pout, meeting his unprepared lips and even if they were dry, a bit chapped and hot, the knowledge that you could do this, that you both wanted it and that you both felt the same, it just made it so much sweeter. </p><p>Inhaling, you pulled back and grinned, looking down at your work as your position made you a few centimetres taller than him. It looked like his face hadn't changed since you decided to jump him and something prideful and almost dangerous bloomed inside of you that you'd have to think about later. Though Hajime's face was pink and extremely transparent of his feelings, you knew he was probably in disbelief.</p><p>"Y-You're serious? You..." He didn't dare to look away from you as if trying to catch the mirthful deceit, "You better not be playing with me." </p><p>Sighing defeatedly, you brought your face down again to lean your forehead on his. His deep, olive-green eyes flickered between your lips and your eyes. And then he started smiling, unabashedly because of course, you wouldn't be joking about this, especially after kissing him. His smile took your breath away and the tender smile on your pretty pink lips, along with the way the apples of your cheeks glowed and the bright colour of your eyes only focused on him, his lips parted to lick them and speak but you cut him off, </p><p>"Be my boyfriend."</p><p>You demanded and he thought, <em>'if this is a dream... please don't wake me up.</em><em>"</em></p><p>While simultaneously thinking that, his hold tightened on you subconsciously and he clicked his tongue, "Hah? You think I'm gonna let you kiss me <em>and</em> ask me to be your boyfriend? No way, [Name], be my girlfriend." Your brows furrowing were betrayed by the smile along your lips and you barely let out a word before your lips were hotly consumed.</p><p>Everything happened so fast, he lifted you quickly and redistributed your weight into one of his arms while his other held the side of your neck and pulled you in. He kissed you deeply and swallowed your small squeak of surprise and you felt the way his lips lifted as if he was trying to swallow your breath but also restrain his smile. It made a swirling and fluttering warmth blossom deep in your stomach and your legs tightened around him. Breathing in deeply through your nose, you let him guide you and scrunched your eyes closed as his moist lips enveloped yours and moved sensually against you. </p><p>You could feel the passion and the emotions that he had been holding for who knows how long and you tried to reciprocate but he rendered you helpless, pulling back to smirk at the way you whined and reflexively chased him only to stop when his voice, a bit breathless and holding something extremely intimate, made you pause.</p><p>"Say yes."</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for the two of you, there weren't many students around so it was practically isolated in front of the gym entrance where the players went in and out from. He set you down and huffed when he remembered that he had already missed more than a few minutes of volleyball practise while you smoothed down your skirt to ensure that it hadn't gotten caught anywhere. </p><p>There was a lot of things that you wanted to discuss but when you remember that your friends were waiting for you, it stuck to the back of your mind, "go on, I'll text you later, okay?"</p><p>He almost seemed bashful and you nodded in agreement, walking backwards a few steps while he watched you go and it was like the two of you were still trying to believe that what just happened, really happened. You turned once you reached the corner and started running, laughter falling from your mouth that you tried to keep in. </p><p>"Akari!" You yelled out, "Hana!" They spun and watched you run towards them, their faces forming to surprise when you didn't stop and tried to jump on the two of them. Akari took a step back and Hana beamed with her two arms open so she ended up catching you and struggling to hold you up.</p><p>"Waah~ [Name]'s smiling again! What's up?"</p><p>"Hajime said he loves me!"</p><p>"Really?!" Akari screeched and held your arm to keep the two of you still so you could explain the sudden news. Sure, they expected it to happen but not so fast!</p><p>"Yes!" You found your balance back on your feet and Hana held your hand while your other hand was holding your heated cheek, "I think he was upset that someone confessed to me and he got nervous 'cause I was excited about it and he said it was because he loves me so I jumped on him and kissed him and told him to be my boyfriend so he said nuh-uh and told me to be his girlfriend and he kissed me before I could answer and, and- an-"</p><p>"Oh em gee! This is so exciting, that's so adorable! We can't just go home, let's go somewhere!" Hana yelled and flailed, dragging you away while Akari followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations, Iwa-chan." Oikawa smirked and twisted the ball in his hands when Iwaizumi stepped in and closed the door softly. He was about to apologise for being late when the captain had spoken first, conveniently near the door like he was just standing there waiting for him. Iwaizumi figured it was like that and glared at his friend shortly, "whatever." </p><p>Iwaizumi started walking away but was stopped, he looked to his chest to see the ball where Oikawa had struck it to his chest and didn't let go until Iwaizumi grabbed a hold of it.</p><p>"Let's go~ Iwa-chan," Hanamaki called out, Matsukawa yelled from the other side of the net, "one more, Iwaizumi."</p><p>"I mean it, Iwa-chan. I mean, it took her getting confessed to by someone else but it finally happened. My two oblivious best friends finally got it together." Breathing out a laugh that sounded tired and relieved, he started walking away as Iwaizumi recalled what had really happened and started smiling again, "Yeah, thanks."</p><p>"Aah, young love." The captain murmured as he strolled off back to the court.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>